


Snow Day

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Martin Crieff/Douglas Richardson, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Martin wakes to find himself snowed in with Douglas and unable to fly. Will Douglas be able to cheer his man up?





	Snow Day

Martin blinked the sleep from his eyes and groped the bed stand haphazardly for his phone. With one eye open, he turned off his alarm. Douglas grunted in his sleep beside him. Douglas could sleep through any alarm, it exasperated and delighted Martin at the same time. It was fine on days off or lazy mornings in bed when they weren’t due to fly until late afternoon or in the evening, but when they tight deadline or early start it was incredibly annoying.

This morning wouldn’t be too bad, they didn’t have to pilot G-ERTI for another three hours and they were only half an hour away. Douglas could sleep in, for now.

Martin carefully threw back the blankets and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Storm clouds had threatened to roll in overnight, but he wasn’t overly worried. A little rain storm wouldn’t hurt G-ERTI’s flight plans.

He crept over to the window and gently pulled back the curtain and felt his heart stop.

Snow. Fluffy white snow was falling from the sky. Douglas’ Mercedes was covered in the stuff. It covered the car’s tires. The road wasn’t even passible. It would come up to his knees if he tried to walk in it. They weren’t flying today.

Martin crept back over to the bed, trying his bed not to wake his boyfriend and picked up his phone. He speed dialled a familiar number.

‘Are you aware of the time?’ Carolynn’s tired and grumpy voice hissed in his ear.

‘Snow. There’s snow on the ground.’

‘Oh, thank goodness for that. At least this means you won’t be able to crash us in time for Christmas.’

‘What are we going to do?’

‘Martin, I am going to hang up this call. Call the client and tell him the goo- bad news and go back to sleep. I suggest, you too, go back to bed.’ Carolynn ended the call, leaving Martin feeling down.

He had so been looking forward to this trip. A handful of passengers travelling one way and the joy of leaving a cold, dark blighty behind and arriving in sweltering hot African country. Sun! Heat! In December! Really, what more could you ask for? He sat down on his side of the bed with his head in his hands.

‘Martin,’ Martin jumped. Apparently, his whispered conversation with Carolynn hadn’t been as quite as he had hoped. ‘It’s 5AM. We’re not due to fly out until 8, what are you doing up?’ Douglas pulled the blankets up further, trying to ignore how early it was.

‘We’re not flying today.’ Douglas pulled the blankets down, so he could see Martin. His boyfriend was sitting hunched over, head in hands. Had someone died?

‘Oh, what’s happened?’ He asked gently. Placing a tender hand on Martin’s back.

‘Snow. Snow happened.’ Douglas blinked. ‘I’m sorry?’

‘Snow.’ Martin pointed to their bedroom window. ‘We can’t fly in it. Carolynn’s delighted.’

‘Good grief Martin, I thought someone had died.’ Douglas threw of the blankets to see the snow for himself. He whistled, it was still snowing. Thick and fluffy the snow was still coming. Inch by inch the world was being covered in a blanket of white.

Douglas did some quick thinking. They had done some shopping yesterday, so they did have enough food to last them a couple of days, if not longer if it had to. Martin always insisted in a “just in case” shop before any planned trip and for once, Douglas was grateful, at least they wouldn’t starve while they were snowed in. But first, he needed to cheer Martin up.

‘So, what do you prefer, an early morning snowball fight or shall we build a snowman?’ He tuned to look at Martin, a smile on his face. Martin looked at him like he was crazy. ‘Oh, come on, how often do we get to have real snow in England?’ Martin still didn’t look convinced. ‘Tell you what, we can play in the snow, and then I can personally, warm you up.’ Martin turned beet red.

‘An early morning snowball fight sounds fun.’ Martin mumbled to his toes. Douglas grinned in triumph.

Thirty minutes later, they were wrapped up in warm clothes – jumpers; winter jackets, heavy boots; gloves and scarfs, the lot. The only part of Martin, Douglass could see was his eyes and single piece of lose hair that had escaped from his hat. It was amazing to Douglas how Martin could be all wrapped up in unflattering winter clothes and still look sexy as hell.

The pair left the house to a bitingly cold world. The snow lay crisp and pure on the ground, untouched by humans. Indeed, dispute it being a weekday, not even children were awake to play in the snow.

The first snowball took Douglass by surprise. Martin laughed into his scarf. ‘You said nothing about any rules.’ The younger man shrugged.

Well, two could play at that game. Snowballs soon filled the air as Martin and Douglass attempted to take each other down. Both men were red faced with laughter. Martin ducked just in time as rather large snowball flew over his head, almost knocking off his woolly hat.

‘Hey!’ Martin ducked behind the car as he put together his own large snowball. If Douglas wanted to play dirty…He chucked the snowball in Douglass’ direction and smirked when he heard a satisfying ‘oof’ from Douglas.

Two hours later they were both out of breath and beginning to feel the cold. The once picturesque snow had been well and truly ruined and it the snow was _still_ coming down.

‘Maybe we can make a snowman later.’ Martin suggested, cuddling up to Douglas as they stood on the doorstep together, watching the snow fall.

‘Maybe,’ Douglas squeezed Martin’s bum. ‘Or maybe you won’t want to leave our bed.’ He whispered huskily into the younger man’s ear. The sound of Douglas’ voice in his ear had an instant reaction on Martin’s body. Douglas gently kissed the spot behind Martin’s ear. ‘Shall I try and warm you up now?’

Choosing not to answer, Martin turned and opened the front door instead, Douglas hot on his heels.

Later, much later, after clothes had been stripped from their bodies and the bedsheets had slipped of the bed and puddled on the floor; after hot kisses had been littered all over their bodies, chests rising and falling, beautiful obscenities falling from each other mouths until they were both fully and completely sedated; once skin had been bruised and bitten – Martin was able to smile to himself as he cuddled up to now sleeping Douglas and muse that perhaps being grounded because of snow wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Martin/Douglas piece. Please let me know if you liked it! <3


End file.
